


don't play dead

by benzaaldehyde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, but this really is just smut, decent people dni, domestic blowjobs, goodness, guh here we go, i hate using porn-specific tags, i know i say it a lot, is that a thing?, okay tags, wholesome if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzaaldehyde/pseuds/benzaaldehyde
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama watch a movie.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	don't play dead

**Author's Note:**

> welcome!!!!!
> 
> this is for Kagehina NSFW Week 2021, day four: wholesome/domestic
> 
> title is from passive by a perfect circle
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!!!

It was the off-season for them.

Off-season meant long, hot days, filled with training, conditioning, and little else. For Shouyou and Tobio, these long days were met with ambition and challenge, and they drove each other to push harder and longer, racing until they were ragged, exhausted, and sore. And then they got up the next morning to do it all again.

While Shouyou loved the competition and intensity of tournaments and playing to win, he also enjoyed this. These days were simple. Just him and Tobio and their mutual love for volleyball and winning and each other. It kindled a warmth in his heart at just the thought of it, and it was this feeling that bloomed in Shouyou’s chest as they watched the movie Shouyou chose on a whim.

Shouyou thought it was a good movie, but Tobio always said that Shouyou had shit taste in films. Whatever. It had demons and an actor Shouyou liked and that was enough for him. They were currently lazing on their little loveseat, half-asleep and content, bodies aching from that day’s training. Tobio was reclined in his seat, almost completely flat as he scrolled through his phone, not paying attention to the film whatsoever. Shouyou had his head in his boyfriend’s lap, eyelids heavy and vision blurred as he stared at the screen.

Shouyou popped his eyes open after they inadvertently slipped shut for some unknowable amount of time, and he turned to scrub his sleepy eyes into his boyfriend’s soft sweats. He rested the other side of his face on Tobio’s thigh as he watched his beautiful, perfect, stupid boyfriend flick through his phone.

He couldn’t see his face—his phone was in the way. He could see one arm folded behind his head with a hand curled around his neck, relaxed and at ease. Shouyou’s eyes caught on the way the fingers of his other hand wrapped around the device as he thumbed through his feed. Tobio had such nice fingers, Shouyou thought. They were long and slender, but he knew the strength of them—he’s experienced it firsthand. The power of his sets was unrivaled. No one could set to Shouyou like him.

No one could make Shouyou feel the way he did with them either.

 _Fuck,_ just the memory of them from that morning shot something hot through him. How the morning light warmed them through their bedroom window as Tobio fingered him open wet and slow. Tobio relished in every moment of it. It was easy to tell, the way his boyfriend lost himself to it. That was the thing with him—Tobio _loved_ foreplay. He has spent hours between Shouyou’s legs, taking him into his throat, working him open on those skilled, strong fingers. When Tobio went down on him, a certain sort of peaceful bliss overcame him. Like Tobio could just suck his cock all day. Like there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

And that was probably true.

Shouyou scrubbed his face into Tobio’s pant leg again but passed his mouth over the soft swell of his dick. Tobio didn’t react, so Shouyou did it again, pausing for a beat longer over the bulge of soft cock. He felt it throb once under his mouth. Tobio still didn’t look away from his phone.

Shouyou slipped his pants down, low enough to free his mostly-flaccid cock. Tobio wordlessly lifted his hips to assist, and then he tipped his head to look at Shouyou from around his phone with a small, “Mm?”

“Can I?” Shouyou asked quietly.

A smile sparkled in Tobio’s eyes, and he released the back of his neck to pat down Shouyou’s head, thumb rubbing along his cheekbone. Then, he used his hand on Shouyou’s face to bring it closer to his cock in silent affirmation.

Shouyou laughed and shook his hand away. While Tobio settled back into his original position, flicking through his phone again, Shouyou took him into his mouth.

 _This,_ right here, was one of Shouyou’s favorite things. The gentle swell of Tobio’s cock between his lips as it hardened. The way it lengthened into his throat, like it was trying to reach further inside Shouyou on its own. Tobio had such a _good_ cock—thick and pink and smooth. Shouyou loved playing with it, teasing it until it got hard and swollen, until it became something Shouyou could choke himself on.

Shouyou worked his mouth up and down his length, nursing it, bringing him to full hardness. Tobio looked for all the world that he was just casually lounging about, dicking around on his phone, _not_ getting blown by his boyfriend.

Shouyou blinked slow as he lowered further on Tobio’s cock, his throat hardly resisting as he sucked him down. Tobio throbbed once between his lips. Shouyou hummed sleepily.

The actor he liked in the film playing on screen said a line, and it caught Shouyou’s attention. He pulled back a little and rolled his head back over, ear on his boyfriend’s lower belly, to watch a suicidal chain-smoking exorcist defeat the devil. He sucked his cock like a thumb, idly swallowing around it. Tobio sighed at the sensation.

Several minutes passed like that. Shouyou’s mouth and lips worked over his tip, slow and lazy. Tobio was leaking into his mouth now, but one wouldn’t be able to guess it from how nonchalant he seemed. Shouyou dropped his eyes down to Tobio’s dick and pushed further down, feeling it slip into his throat.

A hand grabbed at his hip.

“Shou,” his boyfriend said, voice rough at the edges. Shouyou sucked once. The hand on his hip tightened. _“Shou,”_ he repeated.

Shouyou rolled back over to face Tobio, his dick slipping from his throat and popping into his cheek. Tobio had laid his phone face down on his chest, and his eyes were glazed over, shiny in the dim light of their living room. Hot coal dropped in Shouyou’s gut. Tobio squeezed his hip again. “Come here.”

Even half-asleep as he was, he certainly did not need to be told twice.

Shouyou pivoted, shuffling his legs so they bracketed Tobio’s face, and then ducked his head right back down to swallow him up.

Two hands slapped to Shouyou’s ass cheeks. Tobio massaged them, pulling them apart through the thin fabric of his sleep shorts. Shouyou sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing, and his eyes caught on Tobio’s toes curling, silhouetted by the TV screen.

Tobio’s hands hooked into the waistband of his loose shorts and slipped them down, just under his ass. Tobio wasted no time, spreading his cheeks again and licking him flat, right over his hole.

Shouyou hummed. His eyebrows raised as his eyes slipped shut, blissed out on cock.

Tobio lapped at him in long strokes. He held Shouyou in place, pinning him to his chest with his hands laced at his lower back. _God,_ Shouyou loved how demanding Tobio was, in his own little way. Tobio wanted Shouyou _here,_ and so Tobio was going to keep him there. He also loved how Tobio didn’t give a shit about the movie, and yet in an instant became laser-focused on Shouyou’s ass.

He’s so simple.

He’s such a fucking _boy._

Shouyou felt his tongue pause at his hole and then begin to wriggle inside, pushing past the initial resistance, and Shouyou outright _moaned_ around his cock. He felt Tobio’s biceps flex at his thighs as he pulled Shouyou impossibly closer to his body, licking inside him, just as he knew he liked. _Fuck,_ Shouyou was so hard. He ground his hips down once against his boyfriend’s chest.

Drool fell from Shouyou’s mouth as he worked Tobio. He was blowing him with _purpose_ now, the exhaustion from before replaced with hazy, insistent lust. He readjusted himself to free one of his hands, cupping Tobio’s balls. He rolled them in his palm just as Tobio sucked obscenely at Shouyou’s hole. Shouyou’s lips fell loose around Tobio’s dick, moaning brokenly around him.

He felt Tobio hum at his hole, then he felt tapping at his hip. A hand released from his lower back to slide around the back of his neck, pushing Shouyou’s head down as he raised up to meet him. Then, Tobio began to come. His hips ticked upwards in little movements with each beat into Shouyou’s mouth, like he was trying to fuck himself deeper inside, giving into his natural instinct to _come inside._ Shouyou took it well, letting him fill his mouth, and letting it drip right back down his cock and balls.

Tobio groaned against him and laved at him with renewed vigor, sucking at his hole, and Shouyou was not going to last long. His climax was steadily swelling inside him, and when Tobio curled a hand around his cock between their bodies, milking it with a tight, wet grip, Shouyou was _gone._

His body heaved, pushing against strong arms as he clenched bodily around Tobio’s torso. He let go all over Tobio’s sleep shirt. He always came _so much._ Tobio gave him shit for it, but it wasn’t like Shouyou could help it. His cock pulsed, emptying everything he had onto his boyfriend, absolutely ruining his clothes. Tobio paid it no mind and stroked him through it anyway, riding out Shouyou’s orgasm with him, and when he was done, Shouyou collapsed into his own mess. 

They each laid there in silence, catching their breaths. Shouyou’s face was mashed into Tobio’s thigh. The movie still played on—the protagonist was just granted entry into Heaven, and a wisp of a smile curled Shouyou’s mouth.

Shouyou thought he felt pretty heavenly right now.

He panted wet breaths between Tobio’s legs as he watched his pink cock soften, soggy with its own fluids. Shouyou admiringly gripped the base, flopping it over once, feeling how rubbery it’s become. This thing has treated him so well over the last five years. He idly slid his fist upwards, wringing Tobio out, and a responding hiss came from behind him.

“Dumbass,” Tobio growled, shying away from his hand. “Too much.”

“Sorry,” Shouyou replied, not feeling sorry at all as the last milk-white drop welled at his tip. He licked it up.

Tobio smacked his ass, and shallow pain zinged through his cheek.

“Ow,” Shouyou frowned over his shoulder at his beautiful idiot boyfriend. “What the fuck.”

Tobio raised a brow at him, pupils still dilated and blown. Shouyou didn’t notice though, his eyes stuck on the way Tobio’s lips were raw and pink.

 _Fuck,_ sometimes Shouyou just wanted to _consume_ Tobio.

Evidently, all of his thoughts were broadcasted plainly on his face because when Shouyou came back to himself, his _dickass_ beautiful idiot _garbage_ boyfriend was smirking at him.

“See something you like?”

Shouyou scowled at him and mimicked _see something you like_ in some dumb imitation of Tobio as he lifted himself off his body, and then winced at the sight.

Ah. Yeah. He came a _lot._

“Sorry,” Shouyou said, sounding actually apologetic this time, waving at his shirt. “I didn’t mean to… uh—”

“Don’t worry,” he interrupted, sitting up. He started taking his shirt off. “It was worth it,” he said from under the fabric.

Shouyou rolled his eyes despite the warmth in his cheeks as he pulled his shorts up. They’ve been together for _years_ and it still flusters him when he says stuff like that. Tobio used his soiled shirt to wipe his own mess off his dick.

“Just go shower,” Shouyou said, pushing at his foot, still elevated on the recliner. “You’re spreading it around.”

Tobio shot him a look, but he eventually complied, stumbling a little on his way to the bathroom. Shouyou deliberated for approximately four seconds before deciding to join him, and ten minutes later, they were both shower-fresh and cuddled in bed together.

“Tobio?” Shouyou asked quietly.

“Mm.”

Shouyou yawned. “I really love off-season.”

Tobio snorted. “You just love orgasms.”

“Well…” Shouyou blinked slow in the darkness of their bedroom. “… yeah.”

His tone suggested he had more to say, but when he didn’t elaborate, Tobio snorted again. “Go to sleep, dumbass,” he said, voice fond.

“I don’ wanna,” Shouyou mumbled, shuffling closer to Tobio to snake his arms around his waist. Tobio opened his arms more and let him in.

“It’s okay,” he said, voice rumbling soothingly beneath Shouyou’s ear. “We have all summer.”

Shouyou hummed happily. “Mmm, love you,” he sighed, and as he drifted off to sleep in the arms of his rival, teammate, and partner, he heard him murmur in response, “I love you, too.”

Yeah, off-season fucking rules.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!!! 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/benzaaldehyde) and [tumblr](https://benzaaldehyde.tumblr.com/) if you want to hear me yell about things!!!!
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!


End file.
